KandaAllen Smut
by Psyco Meowmix
Summary: <html><head></head>Kanda sighed, who was I kidding, I prided myself that I never lied to myself. I want the bean stalk, bad. But I could control myself. As long as he isn't delivered to me on a silver platter or asks for it, I'll be fine.PWP with Plot accidentally... YAOI!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Kanda x Allen

Summary: This is PWP that refused to be without plot so yeah it was supposed to be a one-shot but now it isn't. Yu Kanda x Allen Walker Yaoi! Don't Like Don't Read

Warning: NonCon… Yaoi… Possible use of profanity… the author is insane… yep I think that's it…

I blame my muse for this, isn't she wonderful

I do not Own D. Gray-Man If I did you'd be able to tell

This Chapter Has both Kanda and Allen's view at the same time, and then switches to alternating view points

(POV Kanda)

The bean stock had just gotten back two days ago from his latest mission. I've been at headquarters for nearly a week now. I need a new mission. Soon. Or Allen did. As long as it wasn't both of us any mission would be good.

I mean the boy was fifteen, and he's so fucking obnoxious in his I'll save everyone little thing. For fucks sake I'm eighteen, I am a man of dedication and strong self will. I am quite capable of controlling my baser impulses. Komui may have scared me for life when he tried to tell me about urges, but I'm fine.

I sighed, who was I kidding, I prided myself that I never lied to myself. I want the bean stalk, bad. But I could control myself. As long as he is delivered to me on a silver platter or asks for it, I'll be fine.

Yeah, I'm going to ask Komui about any mission, again.

I moved to shift out of my shadow to go back to the more normal floors, far from my room of course; I didn't want to put up with most of these people during the day, let alone at night! As I shifted I froze hearing some unmistakable. Allen screaming , and he was getting closer, fast.

Growling as he turned down my hallway I saw him fall on his face before I my sword swung through destroying, well it was either Sir Komui six or seven like I would count what these idiot do.

I turned on my heal growling. "Bean stalk what are you…"

Blinking I realized he hadn't moved. Hell he hadn't twitched when I called him Bean stalk. I squatted down to get a better look at the boy. Looking the boy over I did my best to avoid looking at his tight little ass, his coat being very tightly cut to him, until my eyes landed on his neck. Smooth alabaster skin framed by silver looks was marred by a single small dart.

Carefully taking the dart out, letting my finger skim his smooth skin, I looked it over before giving it a cautious sniff. Crap, it was one of Komui's knock out drugs. The boy would be out for an hour at least even as a parasite type accommodator.

I sighed settling back on my ankles, what to do. I probably shouldn't just leave the boy here; someone would decide to lecture me for it or something. But I was not carrying him back to the more populous areas. I could put him in a spare room till he wakes up… wait a second. I have the object of my current… lust, passed out on the floor in front of me with at least an hour till he woke up.

Hell I'm an exorcist not a saint, the grin on my face as I picked the boy up was defiantly unholy.

-Page Break of Awesomeness-

(POV Allen)

Ugh what happened, my head felt like it was full of cotton candy, the good fluffy kind not that half hardened store bought kind. Wait why am I comparing my head to cotton candy? What happened. Alright think back, what do you last remember? Oh Chief Komui wanted to show me his newest invention. It was, gods why can't I remember?

Focus, the past can wait, where am I now? Well its defiantly soft, and it smells nice, kinda like the scent I keep smelling around headquarters that smells so good but I can't track down… Well my head doesn't hurt as much so I guess I can take a look around now.

All I saw was black cloth. Well that was helpful. Wait why was I seeing black cloth? I tried to shake it off but it seemed firmly attached to my head. Sighing I tried to use my hands to move it up, but my hands wouldn't move, they seemed to be tied together, with a strip of 1000 count Egyptian made cloth. Don't ask how I know that.

So I'm blind folded, with the same cloth I noted idly, and tied to something, hm to somethings, the angle wasn't right for it to be a single strap of fabric around one pole and then tied to the other hand. I said don't ask, I don't want to remember! I shuddered thinking of my time with my Master, which got me to notice something I should have realized earlier.

"I'M NAKED!"

"Ah I see my little kitten has finally woken up." A warm cultured voice edged in a laugh responded. The voice reminded me of someone but it was to different that I couldn't figure out who it was.

"WHOS THERE? LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I'M AN EXORCIST OF THE BLACK ORDER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Oh I know that my little kitten."

"THEY'LL COME TO GET M- wait you do? Then what are you doing?"

"Oh I thought you'd have figured that out by now kitten." The voice purred.

"Wait why are you calling me a cat when you're the one purring?"

"Well than that would make you the mouse wouldn't it, seeing as I've caught you."

"What are yOU TALK**ING ABOUT**" My voice rising in octave was perfectly reasonably as the whoever, probably a guy form his voice ran his hand up my inner leg, getting precariously close to places it shouldn't be before stopping.

"Oh the mouse hasn't figured it out yet? Well maybe the mean big cat should make it a little more obvious then." I signed as he finally took his hand from my leg.

I did not squeak when he suddenly shifted onto the bed, somehow in one graceful move he managed to shift completely on top of me, luckily he was staying propped up somehow.

"How cute the mouse squeaked."

"I did not."

I got the definite feeling he was smirking at me. And now I knew for certain my assailant was male, and wow was he male. I was defiantly staring to tense up, some parts I'd rather not be tensing.

"Ah is the mouse getting scared?"

"What do you think Mister … You!"

"Mister you? How original, hm you've given me two nicknames now, I best repay the favor than, but I can't think of any other names as good as mouse, oh I know." The man seemed to be balancing back on his knees somehow as both his hands suddenly found themselves on my chest, "I'll repay you a different way."

The hands had begun to wander rubbing against my chest, I let out a short cry when one of his hands brushed over one of my … n… ni.

"Oh some ones enjoying something, do you like having your nipples touched? Hm maybe I should focus there then."

I tried to shout no but it turned into a long moan as the man's mouth licked my nipple. Oh god do that again, wait aren't I being rap- he suddenly started sucking on it. "Oh God."

I whined as he stopped, he smirking against my skin but I didn't quite care, "Oh is the mouse enjoying himself."

I was already starting to breath heavy, I was defiantly a newbie to this, "Mi…ght… as… well.. ri..ght? You're… not… going… to stop ... are you?"

The man had a rather nice laugh evening if he was assaulting me, "That's one way to look at it. Now shush, not that you'll be able to talk soon enough."

"You sure… about that?"

"Is that a challenge?"

This is a really bad idea, "Maybe?"

The man laughed again before he shifted again one of his hands coming to rest by my head, I could tell from the shift in the bed, and the other still stroking my chest.

I gasped as his mouth melded to mine. Oh my, he definitely knew how to kiss, wait what did Master say about kissing? That talk may have traumatized me more than he normally did but it was proving to be some help at least.

As Master had told me to, I opened my mouth darting my tongue out a little, shy, this was my first real kiss after all, I only had Master's instructions to go on.

(Kanda POV)

Watching the Bean Sprout wake up was defiantly entertaining. I was sitting on my only chair watching the boy awaken. I had already tied him up, his hands to the two different bed posts and blindfolded him. It had all cost me a sheet but it was worth it to seen the boy stretched out on my bed naked but for a blindfold. As much as I would have liked to see his eyes as I fucked him, I didn't want him recognizing me, at least not yet.

Although the knock out drug should take his arm out for another couple hours, I had used the emergency shot that Komui had given me to shut down Allen's anti-akuma weapon for three to six hours if it started up. That's always a worry in parasite types. The next time I was sent on a mission with the Bean Sprout I'd just tell Komui it had broken and get a new one, I grinned, or more… Komui just threw the key at you and he never took inventory…

Oh, looks like its time to start the boy was starting to move.

"I'M NAKED!" Luckily I not only lived out of the way, I had insisted on sound proofing my walls, the boy sure was loud…

I smiled warmly, if a little evilly at the ivory head, "Ah I see my little kitten has finally woken up." I had made sure to make my voice much warmer than my normal tone, no one knew that I was naturally much warmer in my speech patterns.

"WHOS THERE? LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I'M AN EXORCIST OF THE BLACK ORDER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Oh did he look cute, and don't get me started on how big that mouth was….

"Oh I know that my little kitten."

"THEY'LL COME TO GET M- wait you do? Then what are you doing?"

"Oh I thought you'd have figured that out by now kitten." I purred.

"Wait why are you calling me a cat when you're the one purring?"

"Well than that would make you the mouse wouldn't it, seeing as I've caught you."

As he talked I began to rub my hand up his inner thigh towards something even more intresting, the boy wasn't small there at least. "What are yOU TAL**KING ABOUT**"

"Oh the mouse hasn't figured it out yet? Well maybe the mean big cat should make it a little more obvious then."Sadly I had to take my hand from him to move.

The squeak he let out when I shifted over his body in one movement was definitely cute, hopefully I could get him to do it again. I tensed my legs muscles so that I could use both of my hands on his chest, without putting any pressure on him, not yet though. Being a master swordsman did have its advantages, and yes I was a master, I was a master even before I met Mugen. "How cute the mouse squeaked."

"I did not."

I smirked at the boy, I too was unclothed already, no need to waste time later right and the boys knees being slightly bent brushed against me and I nearly groaned at the slight teasing pressure.

I defiantly didn't like how he was starting tense against me, he wouldn't enjoy this if he was tense, although maybe not parts of him where showing approval. It seemed my mouse was enjoying himself at least somewhat, and I hadn't even started yet. "Ah is the mouse getting scared?"

"What do you think Mister … You!"

"Mister you?" That is… wow so close but still so far Bean Sprout, "How original, hm you've given me two nicknames now, I best repay the favor than, but I can't think of any other names as good as mouse, oh I know."

I balanced further backwards as I started to rub his chest. "I'll repay you a different way."

I was quite enjoying rubbing my hands the smaller whiter chest bellow me when one of my hands brushed one of his nipples. The cry that he let out was musical and went straight south.

"Oh someone's enjoying something, do you like having your nipples touched? Hm maybe I should focus there then."

The little aborted no was defiantly nice, I really liked the noises my mouse was making, especially as I licked the nipple I had before brushed before sucking it into my mouth.

He moaned, "Oh God."

The whine he let out as I stopped teasing his hard little nipple was defiantly making the situation harder, I wanted to get the Bean Sprout of at least once before I started myself. My smirk firmly pressed against his chest as I spoke, "Oh is the mouse enjoying himself."

"Mi…ght… as… well.. ri..ght? You're… not… going… to stop ... are you?"

"That's one way to look at it. Now shush, not that you'll be able to talk soon enough." I laughed just like him to already be this riled up I defiantly could get him off soon. Maybe with out even touching him… Hm, that bore more thought. Although I had to be carful he was a virgin and I didn't want him getting to tired out before I was done.

"You sure… about that?"

"Is that a challenge?" Oh this is gonna be fun.

"Maybe?"

I laughed again before I shifted my self so one of one of my hands braced me so I could properly kiss him while still playing with his absolutely smooth chest, not a single trace of hair. I had felt a little pedophilic when I relized he didn't even have arm pit of crouch hair except for a few things that might have been thinking about being hairs. I left the other hand on his chest.

His gasp as I softly molded my lips to his, hey maybe it wasn't all I wanted but no reason to scare the boy to much. He seemed confused what to do so I let him figure himself out for a minute. I had just about to do something to get the boy moaning again when he shyly opened his mouth probing my mouth with his tongue. Now where had he learned to do that, I'd have to figure out latter so I could kill them but for now I had a mouse to focus on.

~Now we alternate view points!~

(Allen POV)

I groaned as the other man molded his tongue to mine, slowly pushing them into my mouth. I gasped pushing my hips into his when he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth, and then everything exploded.

(Kanda POV)

I twirled my tongue around Allen's before probing the younger boys mout. Briefly running my tongue over the roof of his mouth, I was surprised when he arched his body into mine letting out a chocked scream as he came over our stomachs.

Shit he came already. I stared at down at the other boy as he panted. How was I going to is hard already again? Sheesh he just came and he's already for another go?

(Allen POV)

I panted as I realized what just happened; I had just, all over and God why had he stopped? His mouth having left mine as I had, yeah…

"A..re…n't… you… go…ing… to… do… some…thing?"

The man seemed to take this as a challenge renewing our kiss with more force lightly biting my lower lip. I groaned as the man began kissing up my jaw before stopping at me ear to speak softly into it. I managed to keep a giggle from the strange sensation as the man spoke.

"Just making sure you were ready little mouse, but I do have a question, from how quickly you came, I was wondering, are you a virgin little mouse?"

I blushed which the man seemed to take as an answer as he laughed lightly into my ear.

"Oh this is definitely going to be fun little mouse."

I let out a gasp that soon turned into a moan as he started kissing down my side and throat finally stopping at the nip, yeah that he hadn't assaulted last time sucking it into his mouth.

All I could do was pant between moans as the man started rubbing and pulling and twisting my other yeah. This kept on for several days it felt like, before his hand slid down my chest to my stomach. At this point I started laughing an odd raspy laugh as I was still out of breath and not exactly relaxed down there…

The man shifted away from my chest, probably looking at my face his hand still resting on my stomach, "Why are you laughing?"

"I*giggle*'m… Tick*giggle*ish…"

The man sounded confused as I looked down at him, "On your stomach?"

"Y…es*giggle*…"

"Interesting… hm, I wonder…"

If I was more aware I would have been scared, but as it was I was still giggling to hard to notice the dooming words.

Suddenly my body tensed as it tried to laugh and groan at the same time, a wet trail was being traced down the crease my hip bones gave to my skin where the pushed out farther than I was wide. My vision was starting to get dimmer as I was incapable to breath when he finally took his face away from my crouch.

Taking in several gasps I pleaded, "Pl…e*giggle*ase… do…n't*giggle* do… that… again… **please**."

"I will… for now."

"Thank you?"

(Kanda POV)

I grinned down at Allen, during his little laughing fit little Allen had drooped a little I can't have that can I. Slowly I ghosted my hand over his hips before slowly putting pressure on them. Before lowering my face down to ghost my breath over him. I smile as he shudders, getting a little harder under my breath.

Still not having fully caught his breath Allen tried to look at me, "What are you-OH GOD!"

I smirk around his shaft having taken the head into my mouth while he had been talking. Slowly I lowered my head holding down Allen's hips easily with my hands. I grinned as Allen started to moan before running my tongue over the vein listening to the beautifully sounds Allen was making. Before holding his hips down that were trying to buck into my mouth as I swallowed around his shaft.

His panting was musical as I continued to bob my head and swallow around his penis, noticing his breath was starting to get rougher I deep throated him. This proved to be too much and I drew back I made to swallow as much of his seed that I could.

?before smashing my mouth to his even as it was mouth was loosed from his climax.

I thrust my tongue into his unresponsive mouth enjoying my unrestricted access to the younger mans mouth. It's only a minute or so before Allen begins responding to my ministrations. A do my best to distract the boy as my hand begins to wander under his again hard shaft beginning to rub at the opening I was more interested in.

As I move to shift one of my fingers, he pulls his mouth from mine grimacing.

(Allen POV)

Pulling my mouth from his was hard but I knew there was something I wanted to say, something probed at my, yeah. Taking a big breath I asked, "Aren't… you… going… to use… lube… or oil… or some… thing?"

There was a pause, "Hm, Sorry don't seem to have anything little mouse."

Automatically I responded, "Inner left second row third in pocket there's lube, condoms, emergency birth control and …" I blush somehow thinking about what was in that pocket made me more embarrassed than what this man was planning to do.

(Kanda POV)

I stared down confused at the bond boy, before I shifted backwards grabbing his coat from where I had folded it. Opening it I noticed some odd seals sewn in black thread I hadn't seen earlier. Looking at the left side I counted two down and then three in I pressed my finger against the seal, unsure how to open the 'pocket.'

I was only slightly surprised when a pocket appeared in the cloth, I reached in and pulled out the first thing I felt.

I stared at it, "Allen, why do you have a dildo in your coat?"

His blush that had before been a dustly red was now almost the same color as Lavi's hair, "Please don't ask about Master's training."

"Master?" I growled.

His face had started to fade slightly flushed again, "Master Cross was the man that taught me to be an exorcist, he had some… strange rules…"

"That better be all he did…"

Allen flushed as I dropped the dildo next to him, reaching into the pocket again I pulled out about twenty does of emergency contraceptive, forty condoms and three different types of lube. Selecting a water based lube that seemed to be pretty viscous putting everything else back in the pocket. I uncapped the lube and spread it liberally on my hand and his entrance.

I smirk down at him, "Is that better little mouse?" Enjoying his blush I swooped down to mold my mouth to his, continuing my early ministration on his mouth as my fingers started to rub at his entrance.

Carefully trying to keep Allen distracted with the kiss, I slowly inserted my finger into his entrance. Sensing his slight discomfort I increased the intensity of our kiss as I started to remove my finger and thrust it back in. As Allen started to relax I curled my finger looking for a certain spot.

Allen threw back his head and let out a screeched, "GAILOSFUNDA!"

I smirked, found it. Inserting another finger while Allen was distracted I started stretching him while sucking on Allen's neck, not wanting to cut off any of Allen's verbal cries. I smiled as I Allen panted and inserted another finger. Allen was nearly ready so for fun I started aiming for that one spot again.

When Allen's scream next reverberated of the walls I smirked before I started to speed up the thrust of my fingers hitting that one spot until…

(Allen's POV)

Why did everything explode?... oh… that was… wow… Oh he was doing something wasn't he…

Pulling my brain together I squirmed feeling several things still moving…. down…. there… Starting to feel a little annoyed, was he ever going to do anything? This just felt odd and every since the world exploded again he kept missing that one spot…

Finally fend up I growled, "Do SOMETHING you BASTARD!" Before I recoiled in shock at what I had just done.

"So the little mouse has some bite, well since you asked so nicely…"

I let out a, manly, yelp as several things happened in a row. He removed his fingers, placed both of my legs on his rather broad shoulders and seemed to shove some sort of pillow under my butt.

I could practically hear his evil smirk as he purred out, "Ready?"

Before I could figure out how to respond to that something much larger than his fingers prodded my… I so did not squeak…

(Kanda POV)

The little squeak Allen let out when my penis prodded his anus was just so… Allen.

Carefully, so as not to hurt my mouse any more than necessity dictated, I slid into him. He grit his teeth and started to tense so I whispered, "It's okay little mouse, relax, it will all be over soon, relax, there good mouse."

As Allen started to relax I groaned sinking into his velvety heat, he was just so damn tight!

I didn't realize my eyes had closed until I was all the way in and went to look at Allen's face.

Fearing the worse I looked at his face hoping I hadn't hurt him that bad. There was a light grimace on his face, and a little water had gathered at the sides of his eyes. Feeling a little guilty for hurting Allen I stopped trying to figure out how long to wait until moving again.

I watched as Allen took some deep breaths, trying to figure out what to do when Allen surprised me.

"MOVE ALREADY YOU BASTARD!"

Hm, apparently I have picked up another nickname.

Smiling I did as I was told, slowly drawing out before shooting forward again our groans mixing in the humid air. I carefully drew out again, changing my angle a little to get more friction I slid again.

I nearly jumped when Allen screamed tensing around me, his hands having found themselves clamped around the cords holding them and his blood falling from his mouth where he had bit his lip.

Ah, so that is where that is, I chuckled before swooping down to restart our earlier kiss drinking in his groans and screams as I started hitting that spot over and over.

Allen managed to speak around our kisses and his groans, "F*muffle*ast OH GOD er Bas*groan*tard ."

Drawing away to ghost my voice over his lips I managed to pant out, "Your… wish… is my… command… my liege."

Increasing my speed I had to stop kissing him so as to keep hitting that one spot, I knew I was close, but I wasn't going off before he did!

My next stab had him coming undone, as he clenched in around me I got in amother thrust before coming deep inside him.

(Allen POV)

I slowly came to, something soft had touched my face. Someone was calling to me, but everything was so, blurry… Oh it was Kanda I should probably say something…

My voice was not helped by the stone floor when I muttered out, "So…me…thing."

Kanda's sharp voice started to pierce threw the fog, "bean Stalk what are you doing?"

"Sl…eeping"

"In the middle of the hallway?"

"What hallway?"

"The one your laying in."

"Oh, that hallway. Wait how did I get in a hallway?"

"I believe that is what I was asking you Bean Stalk."

Why was I in a hallway… "OH GOD!" I shoot up from the floor like a rocket, before wincing. Ow maybe moving that fast wasn't a good idea…

Kanda just glared questioningly at me.

Looking around I noticed we were near my room, only about a staircase below it. Looking around wildly I didn't see anything but a rather pissed looking Kanda. Quickly, obviously not thinking this through, I grabbed a surprised Kanda by the arm, before pulling him up a staircase and quickly into my room.

(Kanda POV)

Fortunately I was not the only one that passed out after that last bit. Slowly pulling out of the younger man's body I looked at the sleeping form. As much as I wished I could keep it where it was, I knew it was time for damage control.

Quickly I redressed the boy and then myself, making sure to wipe away any tale tell signs of what had happened from us. Still feeling rather languid from earlier activities I picked up Allen carefully.

Walking back closer the more populous areas I was carefully to stay out of the way before I found the rarely used stairway near Allen's room. Carefully so as not to jar him I set Allen on the ground. Taking one last caress of his cheek I stepped away and started trying to rise the boy by voice alone. Wanting to make sure the boy could make it back to his chambers before leaving.

Carefully controlling my voice back to that of norm, "Walker. Hey Walker."

I stopped as soon as he started to move.

"So…me…thing."

I looked down at the boy, conserved that he might have acquired brain damage somehow, "Bean Stalk what are you doing?"

"Sl…eeping"

"In the middle of the hallway?"

"What hallway?"

I very carefully did not laugh at this point instead continuing, "The one you're laying in."

"Oh, that hallway. Wait how did I get in a hallway?"

"I believe that is what I was asking you Bean Stalk."

"OH GOD!"

I hid a wince myself watching him move so fast, that could not have felt so good after what I had just done.

He seemed to be fine so I prepared to leave. He completely surprised me by grabbing my arm and dragged me into his room.

I thought Crap, did he recognize me? Before I was shocked silent by the room I found myself in.

The End ? …


	2. Chapter 2

Basically the same warnings as last chapter, but this chapter has less porn in it, don't worry more will come next chapter! If there is a next chapter….

Chapter 2

(Kanda POV)

Is that a collar chained to the wall? What the hell is wrong with this room?

"anda, KANDA!"

I turned back to Allen, getting over the shock of his room, "Yes?"

"I need your help! I was…" I smothered a smile as Allen's face turned an amusing color of red, "uh, attacked! Yeah attacked a little bit, well I think it was a little bit ago, I don't really know, have I been missing or anything? I mean I can't remember anything since, that happened, and before that when Komui wanted to show me his newest invention, wait what if that was all an hallucination, I mean it was Komuim how would I check? Wait, I'll be right back!"

Allen ran into his bathroom, the door to which was hidden behind a… mummy? What was up with the mouse's room? Wait, did he just try to tell me… then he hasn't realized it was me, that's good at least.

I glanced at the boy's open bathroom door, unfortunately I was at the wrong angle to see into it, what in the world is he doing in there?

(Allen's POV)

Not even bothering to close the bathroom door, Kanda had seen me naked on missions before or mostly depending on how much damage the battle had done to my clothes, I started stripping. Wait how was I going to tell if that was a hallucination or not?

Blushing, even though no was looking, I felt at my, um butt. Winching I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, but well it's not like there would be anything. Realizing what I was about to do I glance out my bathroom door but Kanda hadn't moved so he couldn't see me. Carefully, I didn't want to hurt myself, I felt at my, uh yeah. Not feeling anything odd I carefully shifted a finger in wincing at the slight pain, I groaned. Whoever it had been had obviously washed me off, but he hadn't washed everywhere.

I winced again when I took the finger out to fast before scrubbing at it furiously to get any of the… stuff off I glanced at the mirror. Where I then realized my uh assessment had been nessary as I could see in the mirror several light teeth marks around… on my chest. Its kind a odd that they haven't healed yet, I mean they should have been gone already…

Oh crap, I just left Kanda alone in my room with no real explanation! I ran back into the room not wanting to piss Kanda off more, I needed his help!

(Kanda POV)

I had just been considering leaving when Allen ran into the room, naked. Fortunately years of practice over facial expression hid my shock at the rather nice view be given to me.

"KANDA! I'm so sorry, I mean I just left you here, and I didn't explain why, and I'm so sorry!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him waiting for him to speak in a way other people could understand, still enjoying my view.

"I mean sorry, I need your help!"

The way Allen had waved his hands over his head as he said help distracted me again, which Allen must have seen as me wanting more of an explanation.

"I was attacked! By a guy, trust me it was defiantly a guy and he was huge! And I can't tell anyone, cause it's to embarrassing, but you wouldn't tell anyone, and you're my friend so you'll help me, you will right?"

Wait he's not talking about, and he wants me to help, and not tell anyone? If I was a lesser person I would have been doing something really stupid right now. He thinks of me as a friend? That's… nice. I probably should respond now... I nodded.

He hugged me, naked, my shock must have been obvious but Allen was to distracted hugging me apparently to notice, "THANKYOU!"

Shifting uncomfortable, people didn't hug me, I waited for him to let go.

He jumped back, "Oh sorry, your bubble, forgot the bubble." He suddenly blushed furiously, "I'm going to get pants."

I smiled as he dashed into the bathroom; maybe this friendship thing wouldn't be that bad…

(Allen POV)

I practically teleported to my bathroom before realizing the only cloths in their were the ones I had been wearing when I was… attacked. I probably shouldn't put those back on… Sticking my head out of my bathroom I used my anti-akumi weapon to open my dresser and grab some boxers from across the room. So it wasn't a very normal way to use it, it was my arm and I could use it however I wanted to.

Shoving the boxers on I went over to my dresser and started to get dressed. I stopped when Kanda snorted.

Turning around I was about to ask what was wrong when I noticed his amused look, focused on my clothes? Glancing down I realized I was wearing almost every piece of cloths I owned. Blushing I pulled most of them off until I was in my normal pants and shirt.

I plopped down on my bed before motioning Kanda to the closed chest, the closest thing to a chair in my room, and somehow Kanda made it look like a thrown when he sat on it. Kanda was just that bad ass looking.

He then gave me a look that was probably meant to tell me to start talking, so I did. "Uh, well it's kind of hard to say, and I don't know how to put it, so I'll just start at the beginning and yeah."

Kanda's glance was now telling me to hurry up before he squrewered me.

"Uh well, Komui wanted to show me his new invention so I went down to one of the lower levels where he was keeping it. And well I can't remember anything after that really until I woke up." I blushed, "Uh, tied up… on a bed."

I soooo want to know he looks so unfazed all the time.

"Ah well my wrists were bound with 1000 count Egyptian made cotton, most likely black, and from a bed sheet. I think it was black because when I opened my eyes all I saw was black, and white blindfolds have a lighter tone to them, unless they were really thick, but it only felt like it was one layer of wrappings, so it was probably black or a really dark color cloth."

"Oh, and my head felt like it was filled with cotton candy, the good kind that you can get freshly made, not the stuff that's been sitting out for a while. Now that I think about it my left arm felt funny to, it was almost like it wasn't really there, I don't think I could have activated."

"Well anyways I was tied to a bed, my wrist going to two different bed posts, and I was naked. Then a guy started talking and he kept calling me a kitten, and he knew I was an exorcist but didn't care. When I pointed out he was the one that sounded like a cat he started calling me a mouse."

"Then he got on the bed on top of me, and then he was touching me, and it felt nice but it shouldn't have and he asked me why and I told him there was no reason not to cause I couldn't really escape now could I and then he kissed me and I remember what Master Cross told me when he was teaching me about what he does with those women all the time and it was my first kiss so I don't know if I did right."

This seemed to at least get an eyebrow ark out of my rather collected friend, but I was on a roll and I don't think I could have stopped if I had wanted to.

"And then the world exploded and he stopped and then he started again and asked me if I was a virgin, which I was, defiantly a was now, and it went on for days until it tickled. Yeah I know its weird by my lower stomach is really ticklish, and then he licked it and I couldn't breathe."

If I didn't know better I would have thought Kanda had been replaced by a stone statue.

"And then, he.. his mouth, on my, and it felt, and then the world exploded."

"Um and then he touched, you, down there and I remember Master's lesson, not that I could every forget anything Master taught me as fear and trauma heightens memorization rates and he didn't have any so I told him about the some of the stuff Master said I should always carry in my jacket, and my jacket was there because I remember wearing it when I went to meet Komui."

"Anyways he took some of the stuff and then the world went sparkly a couple times before it exploded again. And then he was taking to long and he suddenly was all there and it hurt but then he hit that spot, and then he did it again and again and then the world exploded again!"

"Well then I was in the hallway and you where there and yeah." Looking around the room I blushed realizing all the hand gestures had noticed down some of the pictures and the ax from the wall.

Hoping to distract myself from Kanda's response I practically jumped on the displaced objects rehanging them.

(Kanda POV)

I watched Allen put all the things he had knocked of the walls, he seemed to be having trouble with the ax, as I took in his… rant. I don't think I would have really understand any of that if I hadn't been there seeing as Allen had been talking so fast.

When Allen finally settled down again I asked two of my more pressing questions, "What did Master Cross teach you, and how do you know the tread count of the bindings?"

He blinked at me, probably confused at my little off topic questions, but it seemed to cause him to relax a little as well, "Well I don't like to talk about Master's trainings, and well Master taught me a lot, including some really weird stuff like how different thread counts fell in sheets. He'd tie me up and only let me out when I had correctly guesed the exact number of threads in the bindings. My… attacker actually had 997 count bed sheets but that didn't seem that important."

My bed sheets are 997 count? How could he tell? I'll have to look into this Cross fellow later. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"About what?"

"All of it Bean Stalk."

"My name is ALLEN!"

I have no idea what made me say what I did next, "As you haven't given me permission to use your first name it would be rude to."

"Huh?" Oh Allen looks so cute when he's confused. "Permission?"

"Yes, where I grew up one only uses a more familiar address with some sort of permission."

"Oh, well then you can call me Allen if you want."

"Thank you Allen-kun."

"Kun?"

"It is highly rude to refer to someone by only their first name with no honorific as it would be seen as assuming a closer relationship than that of… friends."

"Are there other honorifics?"

"Several, most common is –san which is used like your Mr. and Ms., then there is chan and kun, shows either a more superior person talking to someone lower, or someone talking to a female or male teenager r-something. Then there is sama which is more polite than san and sensei refers to ones teachers. There are others but those are the most common."

"So I should call you Kanda-san or Kanda-sama?"

I blinked surprised that Allen was not only willing to use something from my culture so easily and that he would use such a proper title for me, "I would be honored if you would call me Yu-kun or if you're more comfortable Yu-san."

"Thanks Yu-kun!"

DO NOT GET HARD. I briefly remembered the one time I had seen my exorcist teacher naked to get rid of my slight problem before Allen noticed.

I looked at Kanda, well Yu-kun now, wow I was probably the only person in the Order that could call him by his first name and not be attacked for it. "Um, about what we were talking about earlier, I was hoping you would know what to do. Master never talked about something like this happening more than in passing."

Kanda took a moment to respond, "Well we should try and find out who did it, did you see anything during that time?"

I shook my head, "No he tied a really good blindfold, and I was a little … distracted."

"Hm, did you hear anything odd?"

"No but it did smell nice."

"It did?"

"Yeah, I don't know like what, maybe a bit like a flower but I couldn't say for cert-" my stomach growled loudly, "-ian."

I think Kanda's glance was amused now. "Well until we can gather more clues, maybe it would be best if you got something to eat."

"Oh yeah its about dinner time right?" I grabbed his hand again, "Come on Yu-kun lets go get dinner, no reason to miss something so important!"

(Kanda POV)

Several minutes later I was surprised to find myself sitting across from Allen, my soba noodles in front of me as Allen, well as Allen ate.

He had good table manners, except for the fact for the rate he was eating at, I wasn't sure but I think he was eating more than normal.

"Wooh little Allen sure worked up an appetite today," Jerry smoozed as he put down another atrocious amount of food in from of Allen."

"Thanks, I was really hungry!"

"Of course sweetheart, you must have been training really hard today!"

"Uh…"

Sighing I moved to rescue the obviously confused boy, "Yes, we spent the day in one of the lower training spots sparing most of the day."

"Oh, Kanda dear I didn't notice you there, do you want some more tea?"

I nodded, knowing even at the rate Allen was eating it was going to be a bit and I had nowhere to go really. He quickly returned with a kettle of my favorite tea and another serving of food for Allen.

"Yo Yu!"

I turned to glare at Lavi, the annoying pest that presumed to much by calling me by my first name, "How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Chill Yu, oh, Komui wants to talk to you, something about a new mission."

I glared at the pest before turning to Allen who had momentarily stopped eating. As I stood I gave him a nod in parting before heading towards the doors of the mess hall.

"Oh Bye Yu-kun, have a safe mission!"

I simply nodded, "I will." Before leaving the room to head to Komui's office.

(Allen POV)

I waved after my friend before turning back to my dinner; Lavi had taken Yu-kun's spot across from me. "Oh hi Lavi, is there anything you need to tell me to?"

"No nothing like that, but I'm wondering why didn't Yu bite off your head when you used his first name?"

"Oh that's simple, that's because he gave me permission to."

"Permission?"

"Yeah, apparently the culture he's from is really formal, and it's rude to call someone by their first name unless your really good friends or are given permission."

"Huh, weird. Hey what was that thing you said after his name? Kan or something?"

"It's kun, and it shows that he's a male teenager, so it doesn't sound like I'm assuming to close of a relationship or something by only using his first name."

"Hm, so if I called Yu, Yu-kun he might not bite off my head every time?"

"Well as Kanda hasn't given you permission to use his first name, I would think Kanda-san would be best."

"San? What does that mean?"

"It's like Mister or Miss."

"Hm, nah that's too much, what about Kanda-kun?"

"That might work as long as you're careful with it, Yu-kun will probably really appreciate your politeness."

"But I enjoy messing with his head."

"Lavi."

"Alright alright, no reasons to use the evil eye glare, I'll be nice."

I nodded, "Good," before returning to my dinner, I was still pretty hungry. I'm so glad Kanda made up that excuse about sparing for why I'm so hungry, I couldn't think of anything, I'm not even sure why I'm this hungry.

- The Next Day –

I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. Unfortunately when I had gotten back last night I had been so tired I had just fallen asleep. Now any marks that had been on my body were gone. I had just finished searching my clothes for any clues, but all I had found was a hair.

Which had left me pretty excited until I realized it was mine. Well I was also missing one of the containers of lube Master had shoved in one of my pockets, but that wasn't much help.

I had been hoping that I would find something that I could of shown Kanda. Knowing him I would have just shown him some fleck and he would immediately know who had attacked me.

Well I might as well try to remember what happened to see if I could remember anything, so I closed my eyes and thought back to the other day.

Well there wasn't anything more I could remember about the sheets I had been tied up in, and the only thing I could remember smelling at first was a flowery smell, but that could have been anything. It had been colder, but I hadn't been wearing any clothing.

Well that isn't much help. What about the guy, I groaned; he was a really good kisser. So harsh and forcefully but gentle as well.

I shook my head, focus Allen, now he had a really nice voice, it reminded me off, drat I can't remember who!

Well when his hand had slid up my leg, and was rubbing at my, chest, he was really soft but there were some rougher parts to his hands. The texture difference had been pretty interesting to feel, somehow it had made everything even more… wait focus, I'm supposed to focus on identifying the guy.

Well his hands had calluses, mostly on the inside of his hand where his fingers connected to his hand, and there was one on his thumb, they had been more pronounced on his right hand. That had felt so good when he had my… FOCUS ALLEN FOCUS! No zoning, no thinking about how nice it had felt or how it felt when he'd hit that one spot…

I sighed opening my eyes, glancing down I noticed I wasn't succeeding very well at focusing just on identifying the guy. Maybe a cold shower would help.

I got up, slightly awkwardly, and moved into my bathroom. Throwing my shirt into the laundry basket I hung up my coat and vest before looking down again. Carefully hoping trying to avoid touching it I carefully unzipped my pants, groaning as my… was freed.

Quickly removing my pants and boxers I threw them in the basket before turning on the water and getting in. The water was cold which seemed to be helping.

Now where was I? Oh yes he had clauses on his hands, and lets think he had bit my lip at one point, but his teeth hadn't felt odd or anything. Uh, then he had, oh his mouth had been so damn hot and when he had sucked oh that had felt like heaven. One of my hands had snuck down my body and was now lightly touching me.

Wait wasn't I supposed to be doing something? And when had the shower gotten so hot? I glanced over at the water heat dial and noticed it was turned a little higher than even I normally liked, which made it pretty high.

I had started panting at some point and I couldn't remember what I had been doing but it must not have been that important. I'd get back to it later.

Finally taking myself in my hand I started pumping slowly. I groaned rocking my head back against the shower wall. This was defiantly nice, but wasn't there something else?

Distantly I remembered someone else touching something inside me that had made the world sparkle. As my right hand was already occupied I reached down with my left. I knew I was supposed to use something as lubricant or something…

My panting was getting harder as I started stroking myself faster, screw it, water would have to do it.

Carefully I pushed a finger inside, groaning as I remembered something much bigger going inside before, I felt around for that one spot. Annoyed that I couldn't find it I fit another finger in, curling my back forward slightly so as to be able to push my fingers in farther.

Still not reaching that one spot I pushed in a third finger, oh God that felt good, but where was that spot!

Taking all but one of my fingers out, I tried to reach that spot, thinking maybe I could as I much looser now.

Pumping even faster now I growled as I still couldn't get to that spot. When suddenly something got a lot bigger, and finally touched that one spot sending me over the edge.

When asked later why I had missed lunch I would say I had fallen asleep, because there was no way I was telling ANYONE that I had barely been able to walk to my bed after I came. Because no one need to ever know that I had accidently used my anti-akuma weapon as a dildo.

I may continue if prompted…


End file.
